My One Flower
by no-no-hana
Summary: Sasuke and Sakura were best friends but eventually became lovers...[SasuSaku]
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1:

Eight years ago, in the Uchiha's mansion…

Sasuke woke up, stretched and went down to have breakfast. He greeted his mom and dad. Itachi appeared in their breakfast room. He messed Sasuke's hair as the both sat down. Sasuke pouted.

"Ka-san, Otosan, can I go outside today? I get bored staying inside and having nothing to do but read books." Sasuke asked.

"Alright Sasuke-kun but Itachi will come along" their mom said.

Itachi grinned. After eating, Itachi and Sasuke went to the meadows. Itachi sat down on the grass and brought out a book, which is by the way not Icha Icha Paradise XD, and began to read. Sasuke was gleefully looking at the clouds drifting by. He heard the sound of laughter. He looked down and saw Ino with a new girl. Ino saw Sasuke and introduced the girl to him.

"Sasuke-kun… this is Sakura-chan. She just moved in here this morning" Ino introduced.

Sasuke smiled and Sakura smiled back. Ino and Sakura made garlands and Sasuke just sat down and watched the two. They were having so much fun when a group of bullies appeared and pulled Sakura's hair. They even destroyed their garlands. Sakura and Ino were teary-eyed. Sasuke stood up and threw stones at the bullies.

"Get away from here and leave them alone!"

Itachi smirked as he watched his brother. The bullies ran away.

"Cowards…"

Sakura thanked Sasuke. Sasuke smiled. Ino was called by her father so she had to leave the two. They conversed with each other and later they became friends. They share a lot in common except for the fact that Sasuke's filthy rich and Sakura's just mediocre. Itachi called Sasuke.

"It's time to go home" he said.

Sasuke invited Sakura to his house for lunch. Sakura agreed. They went to the Uchihas' manor and Sakura was awestruck. Sasuke and Itachi's parents weren't there because they each have meetings and businesses to attend to.

Sakura and Sasuke spent the next the day with each other and also the day after that and the day after that, until they became the best of friends. Years passed by and the two became inseparable.

"Sasuke-kun! Otanjoubi omedeto!" Sakura said as she jumped onto Sasuke from behind.

She gave a box and in it was a very expensive perfume. Sasuke thanked her for it. Sasuke received more gifts but he just handed them to Sakura.

"Don't you like your gifts Sasuke-kun? These are all sent by your fan girls." Sakura asked.

Sasuke shook his head. Sakura was outraged.

"So you mean you don't like my gifts?!?" Sakura exclaimed.

"No! I like it! It's because you're my best friend and you're not as annoying as them." Sasuke explained.

Sakura smiled with a slight blush. They went to their class and waited for their teacher. Still, many fan girls continue to offer Sasuke gifts. Sasuke just sighed. The teacher came and stopped the fan girls from burying Sasuke with gifts. He started the class and discussed about synthetic division. Sasuke didn't seem to understand synthetic division. (Damn synthetic division is just easy…) Sasuke sought help from Sakura. Sakura moved closer towards Sasuke and taught him.

"…then copy the coefficient and the remainder. Got it?" Sakura said.

"Umm… what was that again?" Sasuke asked.

Sakura sweat dropped. They didn't seem to notice but the class was observing them and the other student formed a hypothesis. An awkward hypothesis. After classes, the fan girls confronted Sakura.

"What's your problem, forehead girl?" one of the fan girls asked.

"Yeah! Why are you so close to our dear Sasuke-kun?" another one asked.

Sakura just rolled her eyes and sighed.

"So this is what it's all about. FYI, Sasuke-kun is justmy best friend. Nothing more, nothing less." Sakura explained.

The fan girls were relieved. They took a deep breath together.

"But still, we have our eyes on you Haruno Sakura." They threatened.

Sakura sighed and then headed to her and Sasuke's favorite hangout, the rooftop. She found Sasuke lying on the ground, his arms covering his eyes. He seems to be asleep. He suddenly sat up. He asked why Sakura suddenly disappeared. Sakura related what the fan girls told her.

"They really are annoying." Sasuke muttered.

Sakura nodded in agreement. Sasuke and Sakura decided to go to their favorite café to have some snacks. Ino, along with Tenten, Shikamaru and Neji saw the two as they were passing by.

"The two of them really make a good couple." Tenten said.

They all agreed.

"Are they dating?" Shikamaru asked.

"Nope, they're just best friends." Ino answered.

Just then, a plan struck Ino. She bade goodbye and rushed home, leaving t he rest of the gang confused. Meanwhile, Sakura and Sasuke were done eating. Sasuke invited Sakura to his house. Sakura agreed. When they arrived at Sasuke house, his parents weren't there. They went to Sasuke's room. Sasuke asked Sakura to review him in Trigonometry. Sakura agreed. They heard the door downstairs open. Itachi has gotten home. Sakura and Sasuke greeted him. Itachi smiled.

"Do you guys want anything to eat? Mom is away for a two day trip in Suna and dad will be working overnight." Itachi said.

"They're always busy. I bit they're a bit uncaring towards us." Sasuke said.

Sakura hit Sasuke's head hardly. Sasuke groaned.

"Don't say stupid things like that! They're really working hard for you." Sakura said.

Sasuke pouted. (Won't he look cute when he pouts?). Itachi prepared dinner while the two continued studying. After dinner, Sasuke accompanied Sakura home. They said goodnight to each other and returned home. As Sasuke arrived, Itachi handed him an envelope.

"What's this about?" Sasuke asked.

"How the heck should I know?" Itahci sarcastically said.

Sasuke raised a brow and went upstairs towards his bedroom. He lied on his bed, opened the envelope and read the letter inside. It was an invitation. Ino was going to have a party at her house that Saturday. (The day was Thursday) Sasuke sighed.

_What the hell am I going to do in a stupid party?_

He stared at the ceiling and eventually fell asleep. It was already seven in the morning when he woke up.

"Shit! I'm going to be late!" Sasuke panicked.

Itachi heard it from downstairs and smirked. Sasuke stomped down. He gobbled his breakfast and was ready to go.

"Otouto!" Itachi called.

Sasuke scowled.

"WHAT?!?"

"You're shirt's backwards…" Itachi said with a grin.

Sasuke stomped back inside and fixed his shirt, then went to school. Itachi turned to the table near the door.

"Baka no otouto… he left his wallet…" Itachi sighed.

Sakura was getting impatient. She saw Sasuke running towards her, looking very much haggard.

"What took you so long?" Sakura explained.

Sasuke apologized. They went to their classroom and as they did, the bell rang. The two took their seats.

"Oh yeah, Sa-chan… did you receive one of Ino's invitation?" Sasuke asked.

Sakura nodded.

"Are you going to come?" Sasuke asked again.

"I don't know. Maybe..." Sakura replied.

"Sasuke! Sakura! Would you two shut up and listen to the lesson?" the teacher asked in a pissed off tone.

Sasuke and Sakura both shut up. Sasuke stared at the teacher as if he's gonna kill him. Sakura blushed in embarrassment and began scribbling down notes. When it was lunchtime, Sasuke and Sakura went up to the rooftop. Sakura brought out the bento that she made for Sasuke.

"I swear that teacher's gonna have his day…" Sasuke said.

Sakura rolled her eyes and stuffed a rice ball in Sasuke's mouth.

"I'm gonna buy a drink." Sasuke said and stood up.

"You've not yet eaten. No wonder you're acidic." Sakura told him.

Sasuke smirked. He reached inside his pants' pocket but his wallet was missing.

"Uh-oh… I think I forgot my wallet…" Sasuke said.

"Tsk, tsk…" Sakura teased with a grin.

Sasuke pushed Sakura's head gently.

"Hey! Why are you imitating Itachi? It's annoying you know…" Sakura complained.

Sasuke smiled. They finished eating and just stared blankly at the sky. (Isn't that what Shikamaru does?). Sasuke pestered Sakura again by asking if she's going to attend Ino's party. Sakura thought for a while and nodded. Sasuke had no choice but to come.

"You don't have to come if you don't want to…" Sakura said.

But, Sasuke insisted on coming with Sakura. Sakura sighed. After classed, Sakura and Sasuke went to the mall. Sakura was complaining because she had to answer to all of their expenses.

"Son't worry, Sa-chan. I'll make it up to you." Sasuke said.

Ino and the rest of the gang saw the two together again. And they were forming different kinds of hypotheses again. Sakura and Sasuke decided to watch a movie, even if Sakura's against paying for Sasuke's ticket. The fan girls saw the two going inside the theatre. They decided to stalk the two. But, to their relief, nothing suspicious happened. It was already late when the movie finished. Sasuke accompanied Sakura home. They said goodnight to each other. Sasuke headed home then. Sasuke arrived home and saw Itachi watching t.v. He asked Sasuke where he had been. Sasuke told the whole truth and Itachi seemed contented. Sasuke asked where their parents were.

"Kasan's still in Suna and dad's cooped up in their room doing some business matters so he didn't notice your absence." Itachi stated.

Sasuke went up to his room. He lied down and slept. The following day, Saturday, Sasuke went to Sakura's house. They played PS 2 and PC games.

"What time's the party again?" Sasuke asked.

"Six p.m. 2 hours to go" Sakura replied.

Sasuke told her that he will go home first then he'll fetch her afterwards. Sakura nodded. Sakura picked her clothes to wear. She took a quick snack and took a bath.

"Sakura-chan! Sasuke-kun's here already!" her mom called out.

"That was quick…" Sakura muttered as she quickly wore her skirt.

She grabbed her bag and stuffed girly thing in it. You know, like powder, lip gloss, etc. She went down. Sasuke saw Sakura and was awestruck. Sakura was wearing a very cure gothic lolita dress.

"Sasuke?" Sakura asked.

Sasuke snapped back to reality. He complimented Sakura's kawaii dress. They, then, headed to Ino's party. There were many people already and Sasuke was having second thoughts. He was not a socialite anyway. Ino saw the two and welcomed them. She let them inside. There they saw their other friends. Naruto and the guys were having a drinking contest and the girls were chatting and meeting new friends.

"What's this party for, Ino?" Sakura asked.

"No exact reason. I just thought that we need a break from our hectic schedule." Ino replied.

Sasuke grabbed Sakura's hand and they went to the farthest corner of the room. Tenten called Sakura and the guys invited Sakura for a drink.

"Baka! I thought that you won't drink until you're twenty?" Sasuke said as he hit Naruto's head.

"Ouch! (Hiccup) What's that (hiccup) for? Besides, (hiccup) I'll be twenty (hiccup) in two years! (hiccup) (hiccup)" Naruto whined, obviously drunk.

Sasuke hit Naruto's head again. The guys and girls were enjoying themselves when the lights turned off in the middle of the party. There was a commotion and the people started to panic. Sakura felt that she was being pushed. Sasuke was stepped on, pushed, pulled, bumped and all the other harmful things that you can think of.

"What the fuck?! Who the hell's pushing? I swear I'm gonna kill you" Sasuke cursed.

Sakura and Sasuke were both feeling uncomfortable. Sakura shrieked. Someone stepped on her foot real hard.

"Sakura!" Sasuke called.

When the lights went on again, Sasuke and Sakura found themselves locked in a closet.

"What the fuck?!" They both said.

Sasuke tried to open the door but it was useless because the door could just be opened from the outside.

"Wah! What are we going to do? I don't like enclosed spaces." Sakura panicked.

"You're claustrophobic? I didn't know that…" Sasuke said.

Sakura stepped on Sasuke's foot. The closet a just a small one and they two were inches away from each other… maybe even centimeters. Sasuke was looking around, trying to figure out how to get out from the mess. But as Sasuke stepped, he tripped and he bumped into Sakura. Sakura was pinned on the closet's wall and their lips were close, super close. Sakura went red.

_Fuck_

Sasuke quickly stepped back but he bumped on something. He moaned in pain. Sakura chuckled. They both sighed. They don't know what to do anymore. Sakura yawned.

"Ack! Don't sleep!" Sasuke said.

"But I'm sleepy! Maybe I'll take a nap for just a few minutes." Sakura said.

Sasuke disagreed. Sakura could feel her eyelids closing. Her vision became blurred. Suddenly, she was awakened by soft lips. Sasuke was kissing her. They were both surprised. Sakura quickly drew back. They remained awkwardly silent. After an hour or so, someone opened the door. It was Ino.

"What?! You still haven't made out yet?" Ino asked.

Sakura hit Ino's back. Sasuke stared coldly at her. Sasuke grabbed Sakura's hand and the two left. They began heading towards Sakura's house. They remained silent.

"Sakura/Sasuke…" They both said.

They were silent once again.

"I hope what happened in the closet won't ruin our friendship…"Sasuke said.

"Uh… no! I really think that you didn't mean that… so we're cool." Sakura told him.

Sasuke smiled. But they both felt something towards each other that they couldn't explain. They both felt that they like each other. They shook off their thoughts. They were afraid to relate it to each other. They were worried that it might ruin their friendship.

* * *

A/N: I'm sorry if this chapter sucks… I understand… it was 12 in the morning when I typed this so I guess I was that sleepy… but anyways please review!! Domo arigatou!! 


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2 :

Sasuke woke up the following day with a headcahe. His whole body was also aching. He felt chilly.

"Otouto, wake up! Time for school, you'll be late…" Itachi called from outside Sasuke's door.

Sasuke didn't reply. He sat up and felt dizzy. Itachi heard a loud thud from upstairs. He quickly went to Sasuke's room and opened the door. He found Sasuke lying on the floor. He approached him and placed his hand over Sasuke's forehead.

"Baka! You have a very high fever. Stay at home until you're well." Itachi said.

Itachi went down to prepare him breakfast. Sasuke groaned.

_I can't stay here. Sakura will kill me if I don't show up. She'll be late because of waiting for me._

After bringing Sasuke's breakfast upstairs, Itachi suddenly disappeared. After a couple of minutes he reappeared from Sasuke's window.

"What the fuck? Where'd you come from?" Sasuke asked.

"I informed Sakura that you won't be able to go to school. She was really worried sick. She said that she's going to visit you later" Itachi said.

Sasuke thanked his brother. Itachi smiled and went out of Sasuke's bedroom. Sasuke finished eating breakfast and lay back in bed. Itachi checked Sasuke's temperature after a couple of hours. Sasuke asked about their parents. Itachi told him that their mom has gone to their company early and their dad was abroad on a business trip. Sasuke complained about their parents again. Itachi pushed Sasuke's forehead.

"Like Sakura said, they're just doing this for us." Itachi said.

Sasuke felt a little better that afternoon. He looked at the clock and realized that school would be over soon. He was really looking forward in seeing Sakura. He grew restless. He stood up from bed and sat in front of the computer but couldn't think of anything to do with it. He scanned his bookshelf but was not in the mood to read. He suddenly heard the doorbell ring.

"Otouto! Sakura's here…" Itachi called out.

Sasuke went out of his room and rushed down to Sakura. He felt dizzy again so he sat down on the couch.

"I think it's safe to leave you two alone. Ja, still got a mission." Itachi said with a smirk.

"What does that mean?!" Sasuke cried, stood up and threw a pillow towards Itachi but he already slammed the door just in time.

Sasuke suddenly collapsed back on the couch. Sakura ran towards Sasuke's side.

"Sasuke-kun, mou daijobu?" Sakura asked.

Emerald orbs meeet with ebony ones. They both looked away with a blush. Sasuke broke the silence by asking Sakura what happened.

"Oh, the usual… the fan girls were annoyed at me again. The teachers gave us more assignments." Sakura explained.

"Typical…" Sasuke said with a grin.

Sakura checked Sasuke's temperature. Sasuke's fever had almost gone. She prepared dinner for him. Sasuke's mother suddenly popped in the scene. The two were surprised.

"Sasuke-kun! You're sick?" Sasuke's mom said and shove Sakura away.

"Kasan, I'm alright so get lost…" Sasuke said and dragged Sakura upstairs to his room.

Sasuke sat down on his bed while Sakura sat down on the carpeted floor.

"Why do you hate you're parents?" Sakura asked.

"I don't hate them. It's just that they're so busy with work that they don't have time for us." Sasuke said.

The two fell silent. Itachi called them down for dinner. Sakura went home after she ate. The following day, Sakura woke up and prepared her things and headed to their school. Sasuke was there earlier than usual.

"You're unusually early today." Sakura said.

"I have to make it up to you." Sasuke told her with a smile.

They went to the locker area to change their shoes. Then they headed to their classroom. Sakura found a teddy bear on top of her desk.

"Kawaii!" Sakura cried and ran towards it.

Sakura heard murmurs from Sasuke's fan girls.

"Do you have anything to do with this?!" Sakura asked them.

"What maked you say that, forehead girl? We didn't think that anyone would be interested in you.." one of the fan girls said.

Sakura stared at them coldly for a while and then returned in admiring the bear. The fan girls shuddered. Sasuke went to Sakura and asked her who gave her the teddy bear. Sakura searched for a card but didn't find one. She shrugged at Sasuke. Sasuke stared at the bear coldly. Who could've given it to his dearest flower? The bell rang and the students took their seats. As the class went on, Sasuke couldn't stop thinking of who could've given Sakura the bear. He couldn't help but notice Sakura smiling every half an hour. He wasn't liking it. He doesn't want Sakura to be with other guys besides him. The bell signalling lunchtime rang and the students fled out to have their lunch. Sakura and Sasuke headed to the rooftop. Sakura forgot something in her locker and told Sasuke that she'll just head down to get it.

"Make it quick." Sasuke demanded.

Sakura smiled and went down the stairs. She saw Sai, a senior student, in front of her locker. Sai greeted her. Sakura smiled.

"Sakura-chan… did you like the gift I've given you?" Sai asked.

"So, you were the one who gave the bear! Thank you, I really appreciate it." Sakura said.

Sai smiled. Sakura asked why Sai gave her a teddy bear.

"Isn't it obvious?" Sai asked.

Sakura was speechless.

"Sai… gomen but there's someone else I like and I'm going to wait for him no matter what." Sakura said.

Sai understood and was silent.

"I'm really really sorry!" Sakura apologized.

"It's okay… Besides, it's Sasuke you like, ne?" Sai guessed.

Sakura blushed. Sai grinned.

"Don't tell okay?" Sakura said.

Sai nodded. Sakura smiled and hugged Sai. Sasuke appeared and saw Sai and Sakura hugging. He was surprised.

"And what are you doing here with my best friend?" Sasuke coldly asked.

"I'll be going then, Sakura-chan." Sai said then walked away.

As soon as he was out of sight, Sasuke turned to Sakura.

"I thought you were going to get something from your locker? What were you doing here with Sai? And why are you hugging each other?" Sasuke asked suspiciously.

Sakura just sighed and began heading to the rooftop.

"Oh, don't you dare turn your back on me, dammit." Sasuke said.

Sakura turned to him and gave him a look. Sasuke shuddered.

"I'm sorry… I just don't want to lose you… yet." Sasuke told her.

Sakura beamed and slipped her arm into Sasuke's and they both went to the rooftop to eat lunch. When dismissal came, Sasuke and Sakura immediately fixed their things and got ready to go.

"Hey Sakura! You're a cleaner!" one of Sasuke's fan girls exclaimed.

Sakura sighed.

"Aa… I forgot…"Sakura muttered.

Sasuke stopped her.

"We're kinda in a hurry so can she clean next week?" Sasuke requested.

The fan girl almost melted. Sasuke has spoken to her. She agreed on Sakura to clean next week. Sakura and Sasuke left.

"What was it that you wanted to show me?" Sakura asked.

"It's a secret." Sasuke replied with a grin.

They went to the forest and Sasuke was looking for something.

"Are you sure of where we're going?" Sakura questioned.

Sasuke nodded and dragged Sakura deeper in the forest. Sasuke stopped in front of a cave. It was dark inside like all the normal caves and it looked creepy, like all the normal caves. Sasuke began to walk in. Sakura tugged his shirt. She looked scared.

"It's okay… don't be scared. I'm here." Sasuke said.

Sakura nodded with a blush. They went through the tunnel. And the walk in there was pretty long.

"How much longer?" Sakura asked.

"We're here." Sasuke said.

The light was blinding Sakura. Her eyes got used of the dark and suddenly everything went bright. Sakkura blinked and her eyed adjusted to the light. She saw that it was a vast place filled with blooming cherry blossom trees. She was awestruck. Everything was beautiful.

"I just discovered this place last month. I come here to melt my anger away. And now, I'm sharing it with you." Sasuke said.

Sakura hugged Sasuke. Sasuke slightly blushed. They strolled around the place and watched the sun set. They went home afterwards. To Sasuke's surprise, both of his parents were already there. He greeted them Sasuke's mom smiled. Itachi arrived and was shocked also.

"…I'm going to cook dinner…" Itachi said.

But their mom stopped him and volunteered to cook. The siblings were still in the state of shock. Having nothing to do downstairs, the three went upstairs.

"Why are those two here? Shouldn't dad be away in some stupid country? And shouldn't mom be working overtime?" Sasuke complained.

Itachi pushed Sasuke's forehead, gently as always.

"Don't you like it? And you were the one getting pissed off because they're not always around" Itachi said.

Sasuke fell silent and went to his room. He fell asleep for a couple of minutes. His mom woke him up for dinner. Sasuke groaned and sat up. Sasuke gloomily went down. He sat down and stared at the food. He eventually ate. In the middle of their dinner, Sasuke's mom spoke up.

"Sasuke dear, you'll be engaged soon."

Sasuke and Itachi who were both drinking were shocked and almost spilled what they were drinking.

"Kasan, shouldn't I be engaged first?" Itachi asked.

"Itachi, you are already busy with our business. Let Sasuke have his share of responsibility. It will start by marrying a rich girl." Their dad said.

Sasuke refused to get engaged. Their dad was losing his patience.

"You can't dictate to my heart who I am going to marry… and besides I already have someone I love." Sasuke told them.

"Just make sure she belongs to the upper class. Well, I still got to prepare for my trip out of town." Their mom said and disappeared.

Their dad quickly finished his food and locked himself in his room where he began to busy himself with work. Sakura angrily stomped to his room. Itachi followed him.

"Don't be too angry. I'll talk to them. They might change their mind. "Itachi comforted.

"Yeah, right. Once they make a decision, they won't change it." Sasuke said then lay down.

Itachi pushed Sasuke's forehead. Itachi left Sasuke thinking about his engagement.

_I don't like to get engaged with some girl I don't know. I only want to be with the flower I loved ever since childhood. I want to be with my dearest cherry blossom, Sakura_

* * *

Sakura woke up the following day. It was raining outside. Everything seems gloomy. She lazily prepared for school.

"Kasan, can I skip school?" Sakura asked.

"What are you saying? You can't skip school. Besides why?" Sakura's mom disagreed.

Sakura sighed. She then headed to school.

"You're late." Sasuke said.

Sakura just sighed.

"Why the long face?" Sasuke asked.

Sakura shook her head. Sasuke frowned.

"No, really. Tell me." Sasuke pestered.

"I'm just not in the mood." Sakura muttered.

"Red flag?" Sasuke asked.

Sakura hit Sasuke's head. Sasuke whined.

"Why did you that for? I was merely asking." Sasuke complained.

Sasuke got hit again.

"Hey! You're becoming abusive! Just because it's you're first day."Sasuke muttered.

"Damn you Uchiha Sasuke!"Sakura cursed and hit Sasuke continuously.

"Okay fine! I won't tease you again."Sasuke promised.

They both grinned and went to class. Sasuke though of how Sakura would react if he confesses how she truly feels. Sasuke was worried of how it would turn out. He doesn't want to be dumped. An Uchiha gets whatever he desires.

"Sakura-chan, let's go to our secret place later okay?"Sasuke said.

Sakura nodded. Ino overheard their conversation.

_Waii!! What secret place are they talking about? Maybe Sasuke's gonna tell Sakura how he truly feels towards Sakura-chan. This is really exciting. Better follow them.. I'll bring the whole gang._

After classes, the two proceeded to the cherry blossomy place. Ino together with Shikamaru, Tenten, Neji, Naruto and Hinata followed the two.

"So why are we here Sasuke-kun?"Sakura asked.

Sasuke was nervous. What if he really was dumped? Sasuke could hear the fast beating of his heart.

"Sakura-chan, there's this girl I really like. She's really cute, smart , sweet and everything positive you can think of. The only problem is I don't know how to tell her how I really feel. I'm afraid that she might turn me down." Sasuke said.

"Oh, then why don't you just tell her straight to the point? Don't worry, if you get dumped, I'm always right here for you." Sakura said with hurt in her tone.

_I wonder who he's talking about. She must be a very lucky girl…_

Sasuke sighed. He faced Sakura.

"Okay fine…straight to the point…(deep breath) Sakura-chan, I love you." Sasuke finally said.

Sakura was surprised.

"I just know that I'll get turned down…"Sasuke said as soon as he noticed the blank expression in Sakura's face.

Sakura shook her head. She looked at Sasuke straight in his eyes. She tiptoed and gave him a kiss on his lips.

"You won't get dumped. Sasuke-kun, I love you, too." Sakura said.

They kissed again. The rest of the gang witnessed it too. They made sure that it would be the talk of the town the next day.

* * *

END OF CHAPTER 2


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3:

Sasuke went home cheerfully. Itachi noticed his brother's unusual mood.

"Why are you smiling, otouto? Did something good happen today?" Itachi asked.

"Sakura's now my girlfriend…" Sasuke proudly said.

Itachi grinned and messed Sasuke's hair.

"I feel envious. I'm going to start searching for a girlfriend, too" Itachi said.

Sasuke sweat dropped. They both went inside and saw a girl sitting on their couch. She smiled at them. She was a pretty (but not as pretty as Sakura) long haired brunette. Itachi asked who the hell she was. Their mom suddenly popped out.

"She's Yamada Hana. She's the young heiress of the Yamada Corp. She's the one you'll marry Sasuke, dear." Their mom explained.

Hana smiled.

"Ka-san… Sasuke needs to think about his engagement." Itachi said.

Their mom sighed.

"Alright, one more month and then you'll be engaged to Hana" their mom told them.

She showed Hana the whole mansion. Sasuke was angry and he stomped up his room. He slammed the door shut, kicked the trash bin and punched the wall real hard, over and over until his knuckles bled. Itachi entered his room and stopped him.

"I'll talk to our parents. Don't worry, otouto… your engagement with that girl wouldn't take place" Itachi assured.

Sasuke sat down on his bed while Itachi wrapped bandages around Sasuke's swollen fists.

"Are you going to tell Sakura?" Itachi asked.

"Hell, no…" Sasuke quickly replied.

Itachi finished with Sasuke's hand. He stood up and messed Sasuke's hair. When Itachi left, Hana knocked on Sasuke's door and eventually came in. Upon seeing Hana, Sasuke grew furious.

"What are you doing here? I don't want to see you. I HATE YOU…" Sasuke coldly said.

"This is what our parents want. We don't really have a choice. And I see that you're really cute!" Hana told him.

Sasuke glared at her and lay down on his bed to sleep. Hana smirked and sat beside the lying Sasuke.

"Stay away from me…" Sasuke said.

He sat up and went out through his window. Hana called him. Sasuke ignored her and went to Sakura's house. Sakura was surprised to see him.

"It's the middle of the night, Sasuke-kun…" Sakura said.

"No, it's not… it's just eight fifteen…" Sasuke sarcastically said.

Sakura rolled her eyes and let Sasuke in. Sasuke asked where mom is

"Mom had to work overnight." Sakura answered.

Sakura asked why Sasuke decided to visit her.

"Uhh… 'cause I got bored at our house… besides, I already missed you…" Sasuke said and gave Sakura a peck on the lips.

Sakura blushed. The two headed to Sakura's bedroom. Her room was kind of messy compared to Sasuke's. She was doing her projects and assignments so school stuffs were everwhere. Sasuke sat down on Sakura's computer chair. Sakura apologized for the mess. Sasuke just smiled. Sakura quickly stored away the unnecessary stuffs. She grabbed her towel and told Sasuke that she'll just take a quick shower. Sasuke smiled again. Lustful images and ideas about Sakura flashed in Sasuke's mind. He shook his dirty thoughts off and decided to take a nap on Sakura's bed. After a couple of minutes, Sakura left her bathroom, with clothes already on, and saw Sasuke sleeping on her bed. She chuckled and knelt by the bedside. She stared hard at Sasuke. She leaned forward and kissed Sasuke's lips. Sasuke woke up and returned Sakura's kiss.

"I love you…" Sasuke sweetly said.

Sakura smiled and gave him another kiss. She lay down beside Sasuke. She cuddled in Sasuke's arms and both fell asleep. The following day, Sasuke woke up and felt Sakura in his arms. He gazed at his sleeping flower. He sighed at her beauty. Sakura opened her emerald green eyes. She smiled as Sasuke kissed her forehead.

"Ohayou…" Sakura greeted.

Sasuke smiled. They both sat up. Sasuke told Sakura that he'll return home but he won't take long. He also told her that he was going to sleep at her house again. Sakura asked why. Sasuke just shook his head.

"Hmm… I guess that I don't want to part with you…" Sasuke said and smirked.

Sakura turned red again. Sasuke kissed Sakura on her lips and went to his house. Sasuke went in through his window. Stupid Hana was sleeping on his bed. Sasuke grumbled. He went downstairs.

"Where were you last night?" Itachi asked.

Sasuke told him that he was with Sakura as soon as Itachi promised not to tell their parents. Itachi grinned. Sasuke was able to read what Itachi was thinking.

"We didn't do anything!! Damn you for having such thoughts…" Sasuke cursed.

"I was not saying anything… you were the one who interpreted it…" Itachi said slyly.

Sasuke hit Itachi's head. Their mom and dad with Hana appeared in the scene. Their parents asked where Sasuke was the previous night. Sasuke was speechless.

"Otouto was with Shisui last night. They watched horror flicks and played PC and PS2 games…" Itachi reasoned.

They seemed to believe Itachi. Sasuke was ever grateful. Hana pestered Sasuke to go out and have a date.

"I'm busy… so get lost…" Sasuke coldly said.

Hana was still persistent. Sasuke was losing patience.

"Otouto… wanna come with me? I'm going to train in the forest." Itachi said.

Sasuke thanked Kami-sama for having a brother like Itachi. Sasuke agreed. Hana pouted and cursed Itachi. Itachi didn't mind her. The two walked off towards the forest.

"You may go to Sakura, now…" Itachi said.

"I knew it! I knew there's something awkward about asking me to train along with you…" Sasuke exclaimed.

Itachi smirked. Sasuke thanked Itachi for all and happily went to Sakura's house. On the way, he passed by Ino's flowershop and bought Sakura a bouquet of red roses.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sakura heard a knock on the door. It was Sasuke. Sasuke gave her the flowers. Sakura was overjoyed. She thanked Sasuke and neatly arranged the flowers in a vase. She made Sasuke some lunch.

"Sasuke-kun… I'm going to school later. The student council called me and told me that they needed my creativity for the Autumn Festival…" Sakura told him.

"I'm coming with you…" Sasuke said.

Arguments started between Sasuke and Sakura. Sakura told him that there was really no need to come along. Sasuke insisted. Sakura sighed and finally agreed. The two walked to school, holding hands. Ino greeted them as they entered the student council room. Ino was the personal secretary of Shikamaru.

"Sa-chan… You need to draw something based on this theme." Ino said.

Sakura nodded. Sakura slumped down the floor and started drawing. Sasuke sat beside her and stared at her. The rest of the student council members are going to prepare the room that they're going to use for the festival. The two lovey-doves were left alone. Sasuke continued on staring at Sakura. Every second with her takes Sasuke's breath away.

"Sakura…" Sasuke whispered but Sakura was able to hear it.

"Ne?" Sakura asked.

As Sakura turned to face Sasuke, Sasuke kissed her. Sakura was shocked but she gave in. Sasuke's kiss grew more passionate. Breathless, they both drew back and grasped for air. Sakura smiled and finished the poster. Sakura looked for Ino and gave the drawing to her. After Sakura had given the poster, Sasuke grabbed Sakura's hand and dragged her out of school. They were heading back to Sakura's house. As they made a turn, Sakura bumped into Hana. Sasuke was surprised and cursed on his mind. He prayed that Hana won't recognize him. But Kami-sama didn't hear his prayer. When the two women stood up, Hana saw Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun!" Hana cried and hugged Sasuke.

Sakura just stared at the two. Hana got off of Sasuke and looked at Sakura from head to toe.

"And who might she be?" Hana asked in an evil tone.

"She's Sakura, my girlfriend…so get lost." Sasuke said and grabbed Sakura's hand.

They escaped from Hana. It was Sakura's turn to ask who Hana was.

"Oh… just some obsessed fan, I guess…" Sasuke lied.

Sakura looked at Sasuke.

"Your eyes say otherwise…" Sakura said.

Sasuke bit his lower lip and clenched his fists. He hugged Sakura tightly.

"Hana will be engaged to me in less than a month. But I swear Sakura that I don't love her. You are the only girl that I've ever loved." Sasuke said.

Sakura was surprised.

"She will soon be your fiancée?" Sakura asked, hurt in her voice.

"Sakura, I'm going to find a way to be with you, forever." Sasuke told her.

Sasuke kissed Sakura and she returned the kiss. The next day, Sasuke returned to his house. Itachi spotted him.

"Why did you come back? Hana told mom and dad about you and Sakura." Itachi whispered.

"Aren't you going to help me with mom and dad?" Sasuke asked.

"Gomen…I have to go and report my mission to Godaime…" Itachi apologized.

Itachi messed Sasuke hair before leaving. Sasuke grumbled. He went inside feeling pissed off.

_Damn that Hana. I wonder what my parents will do to me._

His parents were both waiting for him. They both looked mad.

"Uchiha Sasuke. I heard that you are going out with that filthy Sakura…" Sasuke's mom said.

"Yeah, and so what!? Don't call Sakura filthy…." Sasuke told her.

"But you know that you can't marry a low class woman like her! You have to save the Uchiha Corp. from going bankrupt!" his father exclaimed.

Sasuke was furious.

"Sakura-chan is not low class! And I can think of other ways to save our corporation. Besides, Itachi's way older than me so why the hell should I get married first? You guys don't think of anything buut money! You can't even concern yourself with your children!" Sasuke rudely said.

Sasuke's dad was outraged. He hit Sasuke. Sasuke gave him a cold stare. Hana appeared in the scene and stopped Sasuke's father.

"Uchiha-san! If Sasuke-kun doesn't want to marry me… it's okay." Hana acted.

"No! Sasuke will marry no other woman but you." His dad sternly said.

Sasuke grew angrier.

"Shut up, bitch. If it weren't for you, Sakura and me..." Sasuke wasn't able to finish his sentence.

His dad hit him again.

"You will come with us in the United States, whether you like it or not. Or else the girl gets into trouble." Sasuke's dad threatened.

Sasuke looked at his dad coldly.He vanished and went to Sakura's house. Sakura saw Sasuke's bruises. Sasuke held Sakura's hand.

"I love you…" Sasuke said.

ANBUs suddenly appeared.

"Sasuke-sama, your father to go and pack now or else…" one of the ANBUs said.

Sakura was confused. Sasuke clenched his fists. Sasuke kissed Sakura's forehead.

"I'll be back so wait for me. This won't take long." Sasuke said.

Sakura held his hand. They stared at each other's eyes.

"Don't look at me like that, Sa-chan…" Sasuke said.

"Promise you'll be back?" Sakura asked.

Sasuke nodded. Sakura smiled, though hurt can be seen through her eyes. Sasuke kissed Sakura again and left with the ANBUs. Sakura felt solitude. She slept her worries away. The next day, Sakura woke up and prepared for school. She waited for Sasuke to arrive but he didn't. The bell rang and she went to the classroom alone.

_He might've woken up late_

She sat down and just stared at the board. The teacher came in.

"Class, news was given to me that Uchiha Sasuke is not going to study here anymore. His parents made him drop out earlier. They said that he's going to continue his studies abroad." The teacher announced.

Sakura felt like crying.

_Stupid jerk. He said that he'll be back and won't take long. He's gone abroad, dammit! Won't it take long? Will he be back? Damn you Uchiha Sasuke! Why did it have to become us in the first place if you're just going to lea__ve me? Dammit, dammit! Why do I have to be so stupid? I've always thought that we can't be because… grrr!! I'm so frustrated!_

After classes, Sakura went to their secret place. Once she was there, she cried her eyes out. Cherry blossom petals began to fall. Winter was coming and it would be the longest and coldest winter ever. She left the secret place and walked the filled streets with loneliness. She lay down on her bed and stared at the ceiling. She awfully missed Sasuke. She closed her eyes and eventually fell asleep.

A year later…

Sakura was now a senior student at their academy. She was also the student council president. She changed her shoes and went to her classroom. Sakura had suitors waiting for her.

"How many times do I have to say no, Lee? Naruto! You freakin' two -timer!" akura complained.

Sakura took her seat and waited for the teacher to arrive. It was the same boring day, same boring teacher, same boring lessons, and same unbearable day without Sasuke. At the end of the day, she decided to visit their secret place. It's been months since she last visited there. The flowers were starting to bloom. The place seems nostalgic. She sat down in the middle of the cherry blossom forest. Hands suddenly covered her eyes. The person has warm soft hands and a sweet smell that could only be…

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura guessed, her voice shaking.

"Aa…how are you Sa-chan?" Sasuke asked.

Sakura cried. Sasuke panicked.

"Sakura-chan! Why are you crying? I'm so sorry!!" Sasuke said and hugged her.

Sakura pound on Sasuke's chest.

"You jerk! You didn't tell me that you were going abroad! Damn you… I've waited for so long…" Sakura complained.

Sasuke placed a finger over Sakura's lips.

"But admit that you still love me… I'm very much sorry Sakura. I'm never gonna leave you again." Sasuke promised and kissed Sakura passionately.

Sakura asked Sasuke how he persuaded his parents to go back to Japan. Sasuke told her that he locked himself and didn't go out of his room even if it was Itachi calling him. Finally his parents took pity on him and let him go back to Japan. Itachi has found himself a rich girlfriend that can save the corporation so there's no problem left unsolved.

Sakura smiled and the two set off towards the Uchiha district and talked about their plans for the future.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

END OF STORY

A/N: wahhh.. it ended so soon… this story's my favorite… so I hope you guys liked it… please review… :


End file.
